The merman
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: ¿Qué es real? Una persona común, en cualquier aldea sobre los siete mares, diría que lo real es aquello que tus ojos pueden ver por ellos mismos. Pero hay todo un mundo que la inmensa mayoría desconocen. ¿Qué sucede cuando los cuentos para niños se hacen realidad? ¿Desde cuando las historias de los marinos son ciertas? Debajo del mar, hasta los relatos más mágicos son reales.
1. Prólogo

_Los jadeos escapaban de sus labios como el viento lo hacía a su alrededor, revolviéndole sus pequeños y puntiagudos cabellos rojos a medida que sus cortas piernas ganaban velocidad. _

_Con fuerza, el pequeño sujetaba como podía una enorme bolsa llena de fruta que había conseguido robar mientras su amigo Killer, unos años mayor que él, distraía amablemente al tendero que, elocuentemente, le explicaba al niño rubio como podía llegar a cierta parte de la ciudad cayendo en el engaño. _

_Él le había dado la oportunidad._

_Era por eso por lo que no podía dejar que le cogiesen ahora. Además, no quería experimentar el dolor de sentir aquel madero que ondeaba furioso el vendedor en sus gastadas manos con el que, seguramente, pretendiese darle al chiquillo un escarmiento que no olvidase jamás._

_-¡Llamaré a la marina, maldito criajo de mierda! _

_Pero Kid estaba seguro de que le iba a conseguir perder de vista._

_Una calle más, después a la derecha y…_

_El grandioso puerto se abrió ante sus ojos, y eso provocó que el pequeño pelirrojo sonriera como un tiburón, hambriento de trastadas. _

_En cuanto pudo, dio un enorme salto desde el pequeño muro de piedras y conchas que conformaban el límite de la pequeña y bulliciosa aldea de la cálida y suave arena de la playa, pegada al puerto._

_Por supuesto, un viejo tendero como ese no iba a poder dar ese enorme salto que Kid había conseguido dar para pasar el muro, cayendo sobre la clara arena que le había ayudado a amortiguar el fuerte golpe que podría haberse dado desde esa gran altura._

_Quiso reírse del hombre cuando comprobó que, rojo de la rabia, empezó a soltar maldiciones e improperios mientras golpeaba furioso el muro que no se veía capaz de saltar con su edad. Ya se encargaría de aquel mocoso en otra ocasión._

_Kid, por su parte, quiso chillar de felicidad mientras abrazaba con mimo la bolsa de la que, por una mañana, iba a comer de sobras con su mejor y único amigo. _

_Ahora sólo tenía que esperarle en el lugar de siempre. _

_Apoyado contra un enorme madero viejo que se encontraba en la orilla entre los barcos de los pescadores, se quitó sus destrozados zapatos de aspecto lamentable para poder sentir aquel dulce albero que se metía entre los pequeños dedos de sus pies y le reconfortaban de sobremanera. Puede que estuviesen para la basura, pero al niño le gustaba aquel trapo que le calzaba todos los días._

_No es como si tuviese dinero para permitirse llevar zapatos de gente honrada, limpios y lustrosos, o ropas limpias y de exquisito olor cuando él, con su camisa blanca de tirantes llena de parches y orificios, se sentía bien._

_No le gustaban las personas de su aldea._

_Pero no tenía dónde ir._

_Por ahora._

_Su sonrisa volvió cuando el paseo que dio inicio a sus pensamientos de grandeza y de aventuras le llevó hasta su amado escondite._

_Su casa._

_Su sala de juegos, el país de sus sueños._

_Aquella pequeña cueva que se escondía dentro de un acantilado y que se escondía con la subida de la marea era el sitio idóneo para esconder las cosas de valor que los dos pequeños iban recolectando en cada visita al pueblo que hacían. _

_Sus "tesoros"._

_Algunos platos que parecían tener valor, cubiertos, pequeños sacos con monedas de oro robadas…_

_Toda una colección._

_En cuanto entró tiró sus zapatos cerca de unas pequeñas rocas que les hacían de asiento, frente a los restos empapados de una hoguera que encendió con Killer la noche anterior._

_Dejó la pequeña bolsa llena de fruta en una esquina, sacando después del andrajoso bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño dedal de plata que le había llamado con voz pícara desde que se lo vio a aquella anciana, colocándolo junto con el resto de las cosas que iban coleccionando._

_-¡Killer! ¡Ya estoy en casa! –Gritó con fuerza para llamar al mayor, el cual no dio ninguna señal de vida._

"_Quizás aún no ha vuelto", pensó, sintiendo dentro del estómago una ligera pero intensa preocupación por él. Seguro que no le habían cogido, Killer era muy hábil y escurridizo._

_Sí, estaría bien._

_El ruido de algo moverse le hizo dar un respingo, pegando su flacucha espalda contra la pared de roca, mirando hacia todas partes. Un poco atolondrado, alzó la voz quebrada al aire, dejando un rastro de su voz en el eco que producía su escondite._

_-¿Hola? ¿H-Hay alguien ahí? _

_Sus pies, sintiendo que apenas reaccionaban, empezaron a moverse muy lentamente, con un ligero temblor._

_¿Qué había sido ese sonido?_

_¿De dónde venía?_

_Cuando dio unos pasos hacia la profundidad de la cueva, divisó algo que no se esperaba ver pero que, de vez en cuando, salía a flote tras una noche de tormenta._

_Los restos de un navío._

_Maderos, algunos peces coleteando aún, incluso los restos de una resistente red para pescar._

_Vaya, pensó el niño._

_Seguramente con la que cayó anoche algún idiota no pudo regresar a la orilla y se destrozó toda la barcaza._

_Mejor para él, ahora tendría más tesoros donde husmear._

_Los maderos seguro que podrían utilizarlos para algo, Killer era muy hábil para construir estupideces que hacían más acogedora su guarida secreta._

_Hasta aquella malla sería de lo más útil. No les haría falta robar más pescado, podrían ir a cogerlo del mar cuando quisiesen._

_En esos momentos, Kid se sentía el niño más afortunado del mundo._

_No dudó en coger el extremo de la red y tirar para intentar dejarla medio recogida en alguna parte de la cueva, para que estuviese lista para usarse._

_-Como pesa… -Murmuró al darse cuenta de que, al tirar de la red, el ruido que había escuchado antes regresó. _

_Había algo enganchado en la red._

_Un niño._

_-Eh, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó el pelirrojo al sentirse ahora completamente a salvo. No importaba si era un criajo, él era el más fuerte del pueblo en las peleas. No dudaría en darle un puñetazo si se resistía a darle ese pequeño tesoro que había arrastrado la marea alta._

_El pequeño atrapado, mareado, intentó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquella prisión que le había abrazado con fuerza y de la cual no podía escapar._

_Cosa que a Kid no le pasó desapercibida. _

_Estalló en carcajadas al momento._

_-¿Es que eres tonto? ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para quedarte metido aquí dentro? Esto es para pescar peces, idio…._

_Pero la voz se volvió a meter por su garganta para congelar sus cuerdas vocales._

_Algo, algo en ese mocoso no andaba bien._

_Había algo muy diferente que le hizo caerse de culo aún con las manos sosteniendo la red._

_Una enorme, brillante y enorme cola de tonalidades grises, que con los pocos reflejos del sol que entraban por la boca de la cueva la hacían resplandecer como un día encapotado._

_No podía dejar de abrir y cerrar la boca al ver que, por mucho que se esforzase, las palabras no le salían._

_Las sirenas no existen._

_Pero aquel niño tenía cuerpo de una._

_Fue a extender una de sus pálidas manos a la hermosura que aquel enano tenía de cintura para abajo, pero el mismo se dio por aludido, porque se giró muy repentinamente para mirar a aquel que había intentado liberarle._

_Unos preciosos ojos del color del metal brillaban con los rayos del sol._

_Una piel tostada, con unas extrañas marcas por todo el cuerpo._

_Un pelo negro, completamente alborotado por la fatiga que tenía tras luchar durante horas con aquella peligrosa red._

_Era simplemente impresionante._

_Kid tragó saliva al notar la boca seca._

_-¿Estás bien? _

_Pero su pregunta no tuvo respuesta._

_El niño simplemente agachó sus orbes grises hacia el suelo, completamente avergonzado por la situación en la que se había visto envuelta._

_Padre le mataría._

_Al ver que aquella maraña pelirroja volvía a la carga con la red cerró los ojos con miedo._

_Había escuchado muchas historias aterradoras de los humanos._

_Cosas que les hacían a sus amigos los peces, cosas que les pasaban a aquellos que querían hablar con esos seres con pies._

_Sólo quería volver a su palacio y olvidarse de aquella absurda expedición que acabó en desastre._

_Fue a gritar cuando las suaves manos del niño tocaron su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo._

_Se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, le estaba ayudando a quitarse la red de encima, desenredando aquellas partes de su hermoso cuerpo que se habían quedado atrapadas y no le dejaban volver a mar abierto._

_-¿Ves? Así está mejor. –Sonrió ampliamente el niño cuando liberó a aquella… ¿Sirena? ¿Pez? ¿Cosa?- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_El moreno sólo volvió a desviar la mirada, desconfiado de aquel cachorro humano que le mostraba tan extraña simpatía._

_¿Es que no le tenía asco? ¿No estaba asustado al verle?_

_-¿Qué es… lo que eres? –Sintió que quería preguntar Kid, esperando que, al menos, a eso le diese respuesta. Necesitaba saberlo ahora que lo había visto._

_Aquellas criaturas que sólo existían en los relatos._

_El niño, lentamente, pareció coger algo de valor para contestar a aquellas preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza al pelirrojo, pero unas pisadas apresuradas que iban hacia su dirección les hizo a ambos enmudecer. Alguien iba hacia allí._

_El pánico en ambos pares de ojos, tanto en los dorados de Kid como en los grises del tritón, era completamente palpable, empezando a moverse hacia todas partes buscando una vía de escape. Tenían que salir de allí._

_Si era el tendero de nuevo, no sólo daría una paliza a Kid por robarle, sino que a aquel niño que acababa de encontrarse en su refugio podría sufrir las consecuencias._

_Algo dentro del pecho pálido del pelirrojo se hizo fuerte y creció sin control._

_Tenía que proteger al otro niño._

_A duras penas, consiguió alzarle en brazos como si de una princesa se tratase y empezó a dar rápidos pasos hacia la orilla._

_-¡Vete! –Le gritó cuando consiguió enterrar sus pies dentro del agua y, con un gran esfuerzo, lanzó su tostado cuerpo hacia el interior de las olas.- ¡Pero antes, prométeme que nos volveremos a ver mañana!_

_El tritón hubiese querido hablar antes de aquel extraño final, quiso darle las gracias o, al menos, pedirle que esperara un momento._

_Era la primera vez que se encontraba con un humano._

_No solo eso, era la primera vez que hablaba con uno, y que éste no le tenía miedo._

_Su corazón corría a mil por hora de la emoción por aquel increíble descubrimiento._

_No podía esperar a contárselo a Padre._

_¡Los humanos no eran seres terribles que daban miedo!_

_Eran… muy diferentes._

_Miró detenidamente a los ojos ámbares que le despedían desde la orilla, sonriéndole antes de darse la vuelta para volver a entrar en la cueva._

_Él, por su parte, se metió bajo el inmenso azul para poder volver a su casa._

_Tenía muchas cosas que contar._

Y aquí empieza la gran historia que muchos ya conocemos, ¿verdad?

Siempre pensé cuando veía la película que la curiosidad de Ariel sobre el mundo de los humanos tenía que proceder de algo más fuerte, así que aquí tenemos una de mis ideas sobre qué podría haber sido.

Es el principio de un fic un tanto peculiar, espero que os guste a todos.

Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes mejor, pero no prometo nada (exámenes).

Así que… ¿me merezco un review? ^^


	2. Corazón indomable

Bueno, sé que tengo otros dos fics que esperan ser actualizados, pero justo en este momento sólo me venía la inspiración para hacer éste en concreto. Además, estaba deseando que viéseis cómo avanza la trama. Como podréis comprobar a medida que leáis, habrá un intervalo de tiempo entre el prólogo y la actualidad muy grande, concretamente unos 10 años, en los que nuestro pequeño se ha vuelto todo un hombretón.

Para saber qué es lo que pasó en esos 10 años tendréis que continuar leyendo, jsjs

Y sin más demora, os dejo el cap.

Un beso ^^

* * *

><p>Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron con un potente golpe proveniente de la ágil e impresionante cola de tonalidades rosa, que irrumpía en lo que parecía ser una de las habitaciones más acomodadas de palacio.<p>

Sin embargo, a pesar de quien fuese el poseedor del dormitorio, parecía que hubiese pasado un torbellino por allí.

El rey suspiró agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba hasta las pelotas de cuidar a ese mocoso con las que solía liar. A veces se veía tentado de abandonar su promesa y dejarle a ese crío todo el trabajo, seguramente no aguantase al mando de toda la ciudad ni dos días.

Doflamingo creyó que podría explotar cuando vio que la habitación estaba llena de las marcas de unas pezuñas muy particulares. Había vuelto a meter a Bepo en la habitación.

-¿Ha vuelto a colar a Bepo por la ventana? –Preguntó una voz desde su espalda, que parecía que acababa de llegar y, aparte de con sorpresa, habló con suavidad y serenidad.

-Le dije hace años que no puede traer a ese rey marino al palacio. Pero no, él tiene que hacer siempre lo que le da la gana… -Replicó rápidamente Doflamingo, colocándose con el dedo índice sus gafas de sol naranjas. Se agachó para recoger una de las cosas que por el suelo había tiradas: el medallón dorado con el símbolo de la familia real. Eso sólo le daba más ganas de cabrearse, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada.

-Sabes que no le gustan las órdenes. –Volvió a justificar aquella voz, ahora adelantándose un poco al rey y entrando dentro del cuarto para ver detenidamente el estropicio.- De todas maneras sabes que está nervioso, y Bepo es su único amigo. Deberías ser más permisivo con él. Desde que le contaste lo de la coronación no ha podido parar quieto.

-No quiere ser rey, pero es su responsabilidad. Es el que tiene que continuar con el linaje de sus padres. –Dijo alzando el medallón para que el otro individuo presente pudiese observar con detenimiento qué había estado en el suelo durante la "batalla campal".

-Dale tiempo, Doffy. –Cogió con mimo el colgante que el mayor portaba en la mano, quitándole algo de suciedad que probablemente había causado el rey marino al entrar en ese pequeño cuarto.- Es todavía un niño.

-Deja de consentirle. –Esta vez, la réplica sonó fuerte y capaz, digna y temeraria como la de un auténtico rey.- En una semana cumplirá por fin la mayoría de edad, y podrá subir al trono como le prometí a su padre.

-Su padre está muerto. –Aquella voz, antes suave, se había tornado un poco a la defensiva. Hablar de esas cosas con Doflamingo le ponían nervioso, porque la simple idea de que el príncipe estuviese cerca y les escuchase le alteraba de incontables maneras.- ¿Te has parado a preguntarle qué es lo que quiere él?

-Claro que lo sé. –Ante esto, el otro pareció retroceder y mirar al rey con algo de fascinación.- ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué es lo que sucede en mi palacio? ¿Crees de verdad que no sé cuándo se escapa para mirar hacia arriba y tentar a su suerte? No me vuelvas a subestimar, hermano.

Y con eso, Corazón pareció darle la razón al mayor y agachar la cabeza.

No con eso le daba la razón, pero sí que era cierto que era la responsabilidad del menor el serenarse ahora que iba a hacer los 18. Tenía que aprender en una semana demasiadas cosas que no habían conseguido enseñarle en todos esos años. Ni por las buenas, ni por las malas.

Los pequeños desfases de enfado de Doflamingo tampoco ayudaban. Aunque sabía que su hermano quería al niño como si fuese suyo propio, también era muy cabezota. Ambos lo eran, y sus personalidades no paraban de chocar una y otra vez. Era entonces cuando el rey le lanzaba órdenes molestas que el príncipe con todo su burlesco ingenio rechazaba sin quedar como un grosero.

Para algo que se le daba bien, pensó entonces el menor de los hermanos.

Como el canguro del niño durante todos esos años, tenía también un deber.

Tenía que hacer entrar en sus cabales al príncipe de una vez para que dejara de hacer todas aquellas tonterías, porque apostaba su cola entera a que lo de Bepo había sido todo un derroche de rebeldía repentino por lo que iba a suceder la semana que viene.

Bueno, pensó Corazón, abriendo aquella bonita ventana del torreón decorada con precioso coral grisáceo y pequeñas piedras de ámbar marino, al menos sabía dónde debía mirar.

Agitó todo su cuerpo en un estremecimiento de la marea, en el cual se impulsó desde las profundidades del océano para mover a toda velocidad su miembro escamoso y salir en búsqueda del príncipe fugado.

Más valía que esta vez hubiese preparado un discursito para minar su molestia por sus actos.

* * *

><p>Tras horas sin parar de dar vueltas, su cuerpo lentamente fue cayendo como un bloque de plomo hacia el terso fondo marino, donde aquella finísima arena le acariciaba toda la piel y las escamas de la cola. Se giró suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa, sin querer aún abrir los ojos.<p>

Estaba realmente agotado.

Al ser el mejor nadador de todo el palacio, se podía permitir excesos tales como nadar sin parar durante horas y hacer peripecias y acrobacias subacuáticas con aquel enorme rey marino que tenía todo el aspecto de un oso polar, con su pelo suave y blanco y aquellos enormes ojos negros que le miraban sin descanso.

Admiraba a Bepo.

Era como su mejor amigo, y desde que se conocieron de niños no ha podido jamás separarse de él.

Una enorme lengua, a la altura del fondo también, empezó a lamerle con ansias toda la cara, pringándole con aquellas babas que el agua ayudaría a quitar.

El príncipe, lejos de enfadarse, dejó escapar una risa tan suave como la espuma de las olas y extendió los brazos para rodear el cuello del rey marino, enterrando su cara en el lomo del animal. Como respuesta a aquel abrazo, el oso se tumbó sobre la arena para que pudiese acurrucarse junto a él y no separarse, como llevaban haciendo desde pequeños.

Law entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus brazos en torno al animal.

El corazón, sin previo aviso, había vuelto a latir con fuerza consiguiendo hacerle temblar.

No era un miedoso, en absoluto.

Pero ser el rey era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Apoyó la cola sobre la arena para quedar sentado sobre esta, mirando a aquellos ojos negros que le miraban y le cuidaban de cerca.

-Pase lo que pase siempre estarás aquí, ¿verdad?

El rey marino entendió todas y cada una de las palabras y rugió juguetón, incorporándose para lamer de nuevo al joven príncipe.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

El oso, contento, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la arena apoyando ahora la cabeza sobre la cola del joven príncipe, una preciosa cola engarzada con escamas grises de diferentes tonalidades que recordaba con toda seguridad a un hermoso día encapotado.

Sus ojos metálicos seguían sin cesar el vaivén de aquella cola que el animal no podía parar de mover. Soltó un profundo suspiro de su garganta y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el albedo marino.

-¿Te diviertes?

El respingo que el moreno tuvo que dar para no denotar sorpresa en su rostro fue enorme. Se incorporó a toda velocidad a la vez que aquella voz que tanto conocía cada vez sonaba más cercana.

-Debería darte vergüenza tener el cuarto así. Doflamingo está bastante enfadado contigo. Más que el dormitorio de un futuro rey parece un banco de sardinas.

El oso polar pareció contento ante el chiste, pero al poco se dio cuenta que no era momento para reírse, por lo que agachó la cabeza apenado asumiendo también responsabilidades ante aquella pequeña reprimenda.

-Cora-san, eres tú. –Rotó los ojos el moreno, dándose por vencido. Últimamente, cada vez que iba a hablar con él sólo era para recordarle todas sus responsabilidades como futuro rey y ya adulto que era. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde los tiempos gozosos, donde reían y jugaban con una sonrisa en la cara. No le importaba el cambio que hubiese creado esa atmósfera tensa con el que consideraba su padre: sólo sabía que cada vez le agradaba menos verle asomar por el pasillo, porque sabía las intenciones que traía.

-No me mires así, jovencito. Sabes que-

-Sí, lo sé. Haces todo por mi bien. –Su tono de voz parece más un insulto que cualquier otra cosa, dándole la espalda para intentar ignorarle. Con suerte, si le dejaba de hacer caso, acabaría por cansarse e irse.- Estás deseando que coja el trono, como Donquixote-ya.

El rubio, sintiéndose algo atacado, resopló con fiereza intentando controlar los nervios.

-Pareces un niño, Law. Tú nunca has sido así. –Se acercó por la espalda al menor, pero al darse cuenta de que cuanto más avanzaba más tenso se ponía, antes desistió de intentar abrazarle.- Sé que es difícil para ti, pero llevas la sangre de los reyes. Tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades.

-Estoy tan harto de obligaciones como de responsabilidades.

Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso. Prácticamente le hizo desbordar toda el agua contenida, irónicamente.

-No es mi culpa que seas el heredero. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para interceder por ti, Law! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-Si lo estuvieses haciendo de verdad habrías convencido a Doflamingo. –Sus cabellos negros se revolvieron bajo la sal marina cuando reusó con la cabeza, negando lo evidente. No quería hablar más de eso. Sentía la relación entre su cuidador y él tan tirante desde el asunto del trono que no soportaba regañar con él. Sabía que el que no se estaba comportando como debía era él, pero por más que intentaba poner orden en su cabeza su corazón gritaba otra cosa muy diferente.

-No seas tonto. Sabes que no es cierto. Law… -Ahora sí, arriesgó a poner sus pálidas manos sobre los hombros tostados del menor, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.- No puedes huir para siempre de tu destino. Llegará un momento en el que te tendrás que sentar en el trono y guiar a tu pueblo a un futuro próspero. ¿No te hace feliz?

Sus ojos se cerraron durante unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta para mirar a Corazón con los ojos expulsando cientos de estelas húmedas, no queriendo asimilar todo aquello que dice.

¿Por qué le pregunta si le hace feliz si sabe la respuesta?

-Eres estúpido.

El oso polar pareció enfadarse al ver el estado anímico del príncipe, e irrumpió en la conversación con un gruñido de advertencia. Colando su peluda cabeza bajo uno de los brazos del moreno, esperó a que éste le agarrara bien del pelaje para poder salir nadando a toda velocidad lejos de allí.

-¡Espera, Law, yo no quería…! –Estiró una mano hacia el horizonte, donde aquellos hermosos brillos grisáceos que generaban la cola del príncipe al contacto con el sol se perdían lentamente hasta engullirse en la oscuridad.

Corazón bajó la mano completamente afligido y se la llevó al pecho, donde latía rápidamente aquel músculo que parecía haber olvidado usar.

-Lo siento mucho... -Murmuró antes de darse la vuelta, sintiéndose un fracaso.

Tanto como canguro como de padre.

Ojalá eso no estuviese pasando, y el rey anterior a Doflamingo siguiese vivo.

Ojalá la guerra no se hubiese llevado su alma.

O al menos, ojalá Law no tuviese que pasar por todo aquello por lo que no quería.

Ahora sólo le quedaba volver a palacio para contarle a Doflamingo el nuevo error. Para enfadarle de nuevo y tener que aguantar el humor de su hermano un día más.

* * *

><p>-Bepo… -jadeó en cuanto vio que se habían alejado demasiado.- Bepo, espera… Para de una vez… -volvió a jadear. Su cola le pegaba unos tirones muy fuertes cada vez que la agitaba para seguir nadando. No sabría decir hasta dónde le había arrastrado el rey marino, pero tenía por seguro que eso estaba completamente fuera de las leyes del reino. Por no decir que estaban en un reino diferente.<p>

Desde luego, el fondo del mar desde aquellos ojos se veía completamente turbio y agitado. Bastante desagradable para un joven que no había visto nunca ese tipo de estructuras sobre el lecho marino.

Cientos de barcos y cofres destrozados por todas partes, y entre medias, una centena de esqueletos de ballenas azules.

Un sitio escalofriante cuanto menos.

El oso polar nadó un poco más allá de lo que se podía permitir ya, dado que la zona a la que habían entrado era una zona cuanto menos peligrosa.

-¿Dónde me has traído? –Preguntó el príncipe, dejándose mecer por la corriente marina sin mover un músculo. De nuevo, dejó que el mar le colocase donde más le placiese, dejando descansar su espalda contra una enorme columna vertebral perteneciente al cadáver de un animal.

No era tan cómodo como descansar sobre cualquier otra superficie mullida, pero al menos le salvaba por el momento. Sólo necesitaba unos minutos para que el pequeño dolor en sus músculos aminorase la marcha durante un rato, para poder nadar de vuelta a palacio y encerrarse en su habitación hasta el día de la coronación si era necesario.

Miró hacia la superficie con algo de nostalgia, sintiendo en su pecho como la sal rabiaba a aquella herida profunda que aún tenía en su corazón. No podía olvidar a todos aquellos que le habían contado acerca de la superficie.

Con la mayoría de edad, todos subían a mirar, y él era siempre el que se quedaba esperando como un idiota a que le contasen todas aquellas historias tan apasionantes.

Contaban que fuera del mar había una manta azulada que por la noche se colmaba de estrellas. Contaban que, por el día, el sol se alzaba en todo su esplendor en mitad del mismo, con unos hermosos tonos azulados y unas esponjas de color blanco, tan puras como el corazón de un niño. Decían también que, cuando esas esponjas se ponían tristes, comenzaban a llorar y emanaban agua que empapaba la superficie del mar así como la tierra que nunca podrían reinar.

Que los seres humanos viajaban en enormes navíos como los que tenía a su alrededor para creerse los reyes de los siete mares.

Es completamente absurdo creerse rey del mar cuando sólo puedes habitar la superficie del mismo, pensó para sí con una sonrisa.

Pero, a pesar de que almacenaba en su cabeza todos aquellos recuerdos de lo que los demás le contaban, él quería sus recuerdos propios. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a subir, como hizo cuando sólo era un niño.

Y mirar hacia aquellos pozos de oro gentiles y cálidos.

A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente podía verlos.

A pesar de que hubiesen pasado lo menos 10 años.

La inocencia de su niñez le había vuelto un ciego y un estúpido. Si tuviese en aquel entonces la cabeza que tiene ahora, no le hubiese contado a Padre todo lo que sucedió cuando era niño y había realizado aquella expedición prohibida. Porque quizá, si no lo hubiese contado, podría haber cumplido su promesa de volver al día siguiente a verle.

_Su pequeño cuerpo nadaba sin descanso, teniendo algo de miedo por mirar atrás. Si lo hacía podría encontrarse algo que le asustase, y no estaba dispuesto. A pesar de tener 8 años se consideraba muy valiente, por lo que nadaba sin parar ni un segundo._

_Ya divisaba el palacio muy a lo lejos, y su sonrisa empezó a crecer desmesuradamente. _

_¡Ya se veían a las cortesanas nadando en círculos con los hijos de los criados, en una danza infantil que hasta él se sabía de memoria!_

_¡Ya podía ver el hermoso coral que decoraba todas las paredes de roca del palacio, con enormes bancos de peces nadando alrededor de los torreones y las almenas!_

_Podía ver a los soldados, entrenando en uno de los patios exteriores usando armas de todo tipo, con aquellos hermosos cristales colgando de sus cascos. _

_Podía ver al general y al comandante discutiendo sobre cosas que probablemente no mereciesen la pena._

_Podía sentir el ambiente hogareño de su ciudad._

_Estaba completamente a salvo ahora. _

_Con un último esfuerzo, realizó el último movimiento de su cola para poder colarse por una de las puertas traseras para entrar a aquella enorme infraestructura, mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo. Esquivó airoso uno de aquellos caros tapices que a Padre le encantaban, sabía que si se lo cargaba iba a tener un castigo muy severo. _

_-¡Paso! –gritó el menor cuando se coló entre los oficiales que guardaban la puerta a la sala del trono, esquivando sus lánguidas manos, esas que intentaban cazarle siempre que podían._

_Su pequeño cuerpo pareció revolotear sin descanso en el interior de la señorial sala del trono, donde el rey le miraba con seriedad pero sin perder aquel afecto en su mirada por su pequeño hijo. Antes de que su padre pudiese detenerle, el pequeño ya se había tirado a sus brazos para hundir la cara en su pecho fornido y corpulento, siendo rodeado casi al instante por aquellos brazos protectores. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases de esgrima? –Pregunta rápidamente aquel hombre de cabellos negros y canos, con una pequeña barba que le daba ese toque serio y poderoso del que sabe que puede presumir. Dio una palmada al niño para que se separe._

_-Sí, pero… -Se toqueteó las manos nervioso por la confesión que iba a hacer, sabiendo que en parte había actuado muy mal. Pero cree que la noticia que tiene que dar es maravillosa.- Padre, no he ido a clases porque… me he escapado._

_-¿Escapado? –Preguntó sin entender el adulto, apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano, cuyo brazo estaba usando el reposabrazos del trono._

_-Sí, a la superficie._

_El rey casi delira de enfado. Dio incluso un respingo sobre su real asiento para mirar a su hijo casi sin creérselo. _

_-¿¡Cómo has dicho!?_

_-¡No, Padre, espera! –Detuvo al mayor poniendo ambas manos delante de su enclenque cuerpo, dando a entender que tenía que aguardar a la mejor parte de la historia.- ¡Tienes que escucharme! Pasó algo…_

_-¿Algo como qué? –Su padre alzó una ceja completamente incrédulo, mientras barajaba ya los posibles castigos para Law por desobediente. Sin embargo, había conseguido templar algo sus nervios._

_-Fue… -El pequeño, con una sonrisa amable, agachó la cabeza sin saber cómo empezar.- He conocido a otro niño… de los de ahí arriba._

_La cólera de su padre pareció que sólo iba en aumento, porque el mismo agua que rodeaba ambos cuerpos empezaba a estar bastante caliente y densa._

_El pequeño se sintió desfallecer un poco, sin embargo, aunque sus ojos mirasen al adulto con miedo, eran sinceros._

_-Las historias mienten, Padre… el niño que he conocido era muy amable, y me salvó la vida. No son tan horribles como en los cuentos que siempre me has narrado. Quizás, podríamos…_

_-¿Podríamos qué? –El pequeño, al escuchar aquella pregunta, se sintió completamente descolocado.-_

_-P-Podríamos…_

_-¿¡Qué podríamos!? ¿Entablar amistad con esos seres? ¡Es que has perdido el norte o qué! _

_Ante aquel potente grito, el niño terminó de encogerse sobre sí mismo ante el poder que emanaba aquella profunda y áspera voz._

_-¡No son seres amables que quieran ser tus amigos, Law! ¡Son bestias que aprovecharán la mínima oportunidad para hacerte pedazos o venderte en una subasta! ¡Ya no tienes 5 años, maldita sea! _

_-P-Padre… _

_El rey, terminando de enfurecer, blandió su legendario tridente sobre el agua que tenían sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que el mismo se iluminase para conjurar y perjurar que cumplirá con la amenaza que piensa hacer a su hijo._

_-¡Si vuelves a subir a la superficie sin mi permiso, juro que vas a arrepentirte!_

_-¡Pero…!_

_-¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!_

_Sus ojos grises temblaban con fuerza mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, sintiéndose pequeño escondido tras una de las enormes columnas de cuarzo que decoraban la sala del trono. Gimoteó sintiendo su pequeño corazón romperse antes de nadar a toda velocidad y salir de allí cuanto antes, conteniendo las lágrimas que se querían derramar tanto por miedo como por rabia._

_Padre nunca le escuchaba._

_Él no tenía la culpa del accidente sucedido hace 4 años con Madre. _

_Era culpa de los seres humanos._

_Pero estaba convencido de que no todos eran malos como su Padre quería hacerle entender._

_Ese niño de cabellos rojos le había salvado sin esperar nada a cambio. _

_Cerró con un aleteo de su cola la puerta de su cuarto, en uno de los torreones más altos del palacio. Y allí se derrumbó pensando que jamás podría cumplir su promesa silenciosa._

_Sabiendo que el pelirrojo pensaría que no había querido verle._

_Se tapó su cara sonrojada por las lágrimas con sendas manos, intentando desaparecer por lo menos durante unas horas hasta la cena._

El enorme lametazo proveniente del rey marino en su mejilla se hizo despertar de nuevo.

¿Se había quedado dormido como un niño?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que parecía querer estallarle de un momento a otro como una bomba de relojería.

¿Sería muy tarde? El sol parecía estar poniéndose al otro lado de la barrera marina, donde el cielo era azul y el viento soplaba.

Seguramente en breve sería de noche.

Agitó su cola para levantarse de allí y mirar bien a su alrededor, notando un molesto dolor en su extremidad.

Tenía agujetas. Genial, simplemente fantástico.

Lo que más le podía joder allí estaba.

Puede que hubiese discutido con Corazón, pero tampoco tenía planeado preocuparle mucho. Maldición, esperaba que no hubiese desaparecido durante demasiado tiempo.

Miró al oso polar que nadaba a su alrededor en círculos, volviéndole a lamer. Parecía muy ansioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Bepo?

El rey marino volvió a rugir y a gruñir, moviéndose de manera agitada a su alrededor sin descanso.

-Me estás mareando, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El animal se acercó al príncipe para darle con el hocico en el mentón, intentando que alzara la vista.

-¿Es que tienes algún proble…ma…?

No le hizo falta mirar a la superficie.

Con mirar a la enorme sombra que empezaba a ocultar la poca luz solar proveniente de las afueras bastaba. Parecía como si se hubiese hecho de noche de repente. Miró alarmado hacia arriba para averiguar qué era lo que se interponía entre el sol y el mar, viendo al imponente figura de un gran barco pesquero. El cual acababa de atrapar entre sus resistentes redes una gran ballena azul.

"Así que por eso este lugar parece un cementerio", dedujo astutamente, decidiendo tomar una cruel venganza por ello. No entendía las leyes ni la lógica de los humanos, y aunque le gustaría conocerla por ahora tenía otras prioridades, como proteger a los animales que le necesitaban. Dio unas suaves palmadas sobre el lomo peludo de su amigo, sonriendo ladino.

-Muchas gracias Bepo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El oso rugió ahora de manera agresiva, nadando en solitario hacia la red que aprisionaba a la indefensa ballena, que parecía estar pasando por un inmenso sufrimiento en esos momentos.

Él sin embargo se decantó por la astucia, y se coló por uno de los ojos de buey de aquellos barcos hundidos para buscar un objeto punzante. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, dado que un esqueleto humano yacía en una de las salas de aquellas ruinas de madera sosteniendo lo que parecía una espada. Eran distintas de las que solían usar en su reino, pero tenían la misma función.

Además, era un gran espadachín.

Desclavó tras unos fuertes tirones la espada de un tablón en el que se había quedado enganchado, escuchando desde ahí dentro los rugidos de su amigo.

No le iba a hacer esperar más.

Rápidamente nadó hacia el exterior con el arma en la mano y después usó una corriente marina ascendente para poder subir con mayor velocidad que la permitida, preparándose para atacar.

En cuanto la tuvo cerca supo qué hacer, y Bepo también, porque se separó inmediatamente para dejar al ojeroso hacer su labor. Con un ágil movimiento de cintura y un aleteo rápido, sus brazos se movieron de manera casi imperceptible para rajar aquellas dichosas redes cargadas por el mismo diablo, haciendo que la ballena sólo tuviese que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para empujar y ser libre.

El animal no tardó en agradecerlo cuando empezó a emitir ese sonido tan reconfortante a medida que se hundía en las profundidades, y los humanos del barco que tenían sobre sus cabezas parecían muy furiosos.

-Es hora de darles una lección.

Bepo ladeó la cabeza sin entender las intenciones del joven moreno, pero pareció asustarse cuando lo hubo entendido.

El animal intentó ponerse varias veces en su camino, temiendo por la vida del príncipe.

Sin embargo, el tritón le acarició la cabeza para que entendiese que todo iba a salir bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Nadó rápidamente hacia una de las bombas sumergidas que habían quedado, presas de los restos de varias batallas navales. Con toda la fuerza que albergaban sus brazos, comenzó a tirar de la cadena que hacía "flotar" el artefacto para arrastrarlo con él mientras nadaba.

El oso no quería mirar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la corriente ascendente de nuevo, en lugar de colarse por ella dejó que la bomba lo hiciese por él. Subiendo a toda velocidad hacia el casco del navío y haciéndolo explotar.

Con suerte, el fuego moría rápidamente debajo del agua. Pero la onda expansiva, así como los restos que salían disparados de madera y metal, no se amortiguaban con la marea.

Los ojos grises del príncipe se iluminaron a medida que las llamas consumían el barco, y el rey marino tuvo que apartarle a tiempo de que uno de los cañones que llevaban a bordo no le cayese encima y le aplastase contra el fondo.

El animal rugió molesto por estar tan despistado, y Law no pudo más que sonreír de manera torcida.

-Es hora de volver.

Bepo asintió, nadando de nuevo a toda velocidad de vuelta a sus tierras natales, donde el palacio se erigía en el centro de la ciudad submarina.

Ambos cuerpos, exhaustos por la pequeña aventura que acababan de vivir, se dejaron caer en el interior del torreón donde el príncipe habitaba.

Pasando completamente de la acolchada cama sobre la que dormía, Trafalgar Law se tumbó sobre el regazo del rey marino que, gustosamente, le lamió la cabeza y dejó que el joven príncipe durmiese sobre él cuanto quisiese.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

Sí, como habéis visto, ahora Law es todo un hombre, y el rey actual es Doflamingo. Su hermano pequeño, Corazón, es el que se encarga de cuidar al joven Law para que crezca en un régimen apto para un futuro rey, aunque como veis no está muy de acuerdo con serlo...

Si queréis saber qué pasa tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo.

¿Me merezco algún review? ^^


	3. Felicidad momentánea

Tacháaaaaaaan… ~

Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, que me ha costado lo suyo porque me he atascado bastante en determinadas escenas… sabéis que soy muy perfeccionista y me gusta mucho detallar las cosas y que quede bien, y eso es complicado.

Espero que os guste, no voy a daros mucho la plasta porque sé que queréis leer ^^

¡Dentro cap!

* * *

><p>Los pobres rayos de luz plateados que se atrevían a entrar por aquel gran ventanal no estaban lo suficientemente cuerdos como para saber lo que estaban haciendo. Irrumpiendo de esa manera en aquel gran salón, donde iluminaba con paciencia a todos aquellos seres que, alocadamente, nadaban de una parte a otra del gran palacio.<p>

El salón de actos debía quedar perfectamente preparado para mañana.

El día de la coronación.

Todo el mundo decía que la gran ciudad hoy tenía un aspecto diferente. Las mujeres cuchicheaban entre ellas, donde las más ancianas intentaban prever el futuro de su reino en manos tan jóvenes y las más zagalas suspiraban por aquella perfección en forma de tritón. Sus cabellos negros, sus ojos exóticos, el color oscuro de su piel.

El futuro rey, aparte de genio, inspiraba en las doncellas otro tipo de sentimientos lejanos al respeto y la admiración.

¿Quién no suspiraría por alguien así? Encima siendo de la más alta cuna. Todas las damas de la nobleza esperaban el gran momento para que, durante el baile, pudiesen tener su momento estelar y tener la oportunidad de agarrarse al joven tritón para bailar y hablar de forma más íntima de lo que solían hacer en las reuniones formales.

Reuniones a las que, misteriosamente, dejó de ir el día que se anunció que la ceremonia de los 18 estaba por llegar.

A muchos hombres y mujeres de la aristocracia se les hacía la mar de extraño que alguien con aspecto tan responsable como Trafalgar Law desatendiese sus obligaciones de aquella forma.

Fue por eso por lo que corrió el rumor de que el príncipe había caído ante una grave enfermedad y que posiblemente apenas se podía levantar de sus jergones. Algunos se atrevían a decir que estaba incluso muerto, pero rápidamente se desmentía el bulo por parte del rey Doflamingo.

Era la única persona que era conocedora del verdadero estado del joven príncipe, pero siempre que se le preguntaba no soltaba prenda alguna.

Demasiado misterio alrededor de palacio.

Fue por eso que, al ser notificado en todos los barrios del reino, desde las grandes y lujosas mansiones hasta los barrios más humildes que por fin había llegado el gran día, todos se alegraron de sobremanera. Si eso era cierto, significaba que el príncipe se encontraba perfectamente y que por fin la verdadera sangre azul volvería a llevar entre sus dedos el destino de los ciudadanos.

Aunque algunos estaban muy contentos con el rey actual, sabían perfectamente que esa relación no iba a durar para siempre, y que tarde o temprano tendría que ser relevado por alguien que tuviese la sangre real, proveniente ni más ni menos que del mismo Dios Neptuno.

A pesar de parecer una auténtica estupidez como realmente pensaba Trafalgar Law en lo hondo de su corazón, parecía que tener aquella estúpida sangre coloreada hacía creer a los habitantes de su reino que les iría mucho mejor. Él mismo había comprobado varias veces que su sangre era tan roja como la de los demás, pues como todo adolescente había tenido heridas y pequeños incidentes.

Si no tuviese aquellos estúpidos tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, pensó más de una vez.

Era una auténtica pena que los sirvientes de palacio estuviesen tan contentos vistiendo las ventanas y los suelos de la sala del trono. Porque él no pisaría mañana aquel lugar.

El animal a su lado notó una creciente inquietud en la persona que estaba tumbada sobre él, absorta con lo que el ventanal tenía para ofrecerle. Como respuesta, el moreno sólo le acarició el lomo para hacerle entender que estaba bien.

Una vez que el infierno de mañana se pasase, todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Mmh… ~

Una triste melodía sin letra alguna salió con un delicioso tintineo de la garganta del príncipe, mientras miraba hacia el gran azul y mataba el tiempo.

Quizás la canción y la música consiguiesen llevarse su espíritu lejos de allí para no volver, y que se agitase de manera tan dulce como lo hacían las olas del mar…

Quería ser mecido por las olas en plena libertad…

Y que sus notas formasen pequeñas burbujas de jabón y ascendiesen por el agua hasta alcanzar el mismísimo cielo. Estiró incluso una mano hacia el cristal…

Pero supo entonces de su odiosa situación de reclusión y dio un fuerte aleteo contra uno de los muebles, tirando al suelo una pequeña caja de música.

Suspirando, tuvo que incorporarse para recogerla y dejarla en su bendito sitio, donde debería quedarse para mirarle crecer para siempre.

Él no sabía con certeza aquella historia, pero Cora-san siempre le contó que aquella caja musical fue un obsequio que la reina hizo a su hijo heredero el mismo día en que nació.

A veces, en sus momentos de más absoluta soledad, abría la caja para escuchar la melodía y mirar como aquella pequeña muñeca danzaba en círculos sin parar, siendo reflejada en un pequeño espejo. Esperando para poder ver a su madre y, con suerte, poder sentirla unos segundos al menos.

Cuando sus dedos destaparon la caja, sin embargo, nada sucedió. Probablemente no tendría cuerda. Cuando estuvo a punto de ponerla en marcha de nuevo, un extraño reflejo amarillo le hizo girarse de manera muy brusca hacia el intruso en su cuarto.

Hasta Bepo se asustó cuando el moreno hizo tal muestra de agilidad.

-¿Se puede? –Preguntó amablemente el rubio, con aquella sonrisa cariñosa que siempre tenía nada más que para él.

-Vete. –Le espetó el príncipe, no queriendo verle ahora. No quería. Después de la discusión de la última vez no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, y más valía que siguiese todo así hasta el día después de su coronación. No podía soportar más regaños y reprimendas por parte ni de él ni del rey.- Estoy ocupado.

-Ya veo… -Musitó Corazón, mirando atentamente aquello en lo que el príncipe estaba ocupando todo su tiempo: nada. Sin embargo esa vez no quería reprocharle ni mucho menos criticarle. Quería arreglarlo de una vez por todas. No podía más con aquella situación. Law debería estar entre sus brazos, joder, no matándole con la mirada mientras se dejaba caer sobre el rey marino. La situación ya era hasta insoportable.

Por eso no pensaba rendirse jamás.

Por mucho que le odiase el menor, él siempre le querría.

Pero no parecía haber empezado bien del todo.

-Estaba escuchándote desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Te molesta?

El joven moreno, sin embargo, alzó el rostro de su mullido amigo para clavarle aquellas afiladas dagas grises en el corazón y volver a ignorarle.

Nada de rendirse.

Inspiró hondo.

-Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba… aunque he de reconocer que antes cantabas cosas más alegres.

-Quizá porque antes era feliz.

"Y ahora no", pudo leer entre líneas perfectamente el rubio.

Aquello sólo le causaba más dolor del que nuevamente podía sobrellevar, pero no se quejaría. Sabía que no podía volver a sonreír sin Law.

-Escúchame… -Con todo su valor, el hermano menor del rey se agachó lo justo para flotar al lado de la morena figura que le rehuía constantemente al tacto.- Law, yo te quiero. –Dijo con la voz algo rota, pero sin embargo intentando mantenerse firme. Acercó en un intento de contacto la mano hacia sus cabellos negros, y sorprendentemente lo consiguió a pesar de la gran tensión que había mostrado el cuerpo del joven, en inicio completamente reacio.- Y no quiero que te enfades conmigo. Sólo quiero ayudarte a que las cosas sean más fáciles.

A pesar de que la conversación iba por sitios que no le gustaban, Law se decidió a alzar el rostro para mirarle. Ahora, sus dos perlas metálicas parecían brillar con algo de añoranza. El rubio no pudo más que sonreír en una tierna expresión. En el fondo, ese chico seguiría siendo un niño.

Su niño.

-No dejes que me hagan esto. –Dijo entonces el menor, aferrándose al torso del mayor buscando en el ruego de su voz su ayuda. Una esperanza. Un rayo de luz clarividente al menos. Cualquier cosa. Pero por favor, tenía que impedir aquello fuese como fuese. Como un reo al que están a punto de matar en la silla eléctrica.

-Estúpido niño… -Le susurró todo lo amable que pudo.- no puedo hacer magia con mi hermano. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, y sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa. Pero es tu deber… y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

Aquella mirada vivaz se empezó a apagar como la llama de una vela que se queda sin oxígeno. La dulce estela marcada en su párpado inferior le hizo ver que sus ojos no sólo brillaban porque fuesen de lo más hermoso del reino. No pudo más que abrazarle con fuerza contra su pecho, acariciando con insistencia sus cabellos azabaches y colocando su oreja perforada por dos pendientes dorados contra su corazón.

De niño siempre le relajaban los latidos de ese potente músculo, pero misteriosamente sólo funcionaba cuando era el corazón de Cora-san el que escuchaba.

Sí, así…

-Deja que todo salga, Law. –Le pidió el mayor, intentando que el joven príncipe encontrara en él una manera de desahogarse. Aunque sabía de buena mano que Law jamás lloraría, no delante de nadie. Porque prefería refugiarse en lo más profundo de la coraza gélida de su corazón a mostrar cómo se siente en realidad. Pero al menos, al hablarle, sabía que apaciguaba el riachuelo de emociones que querían arrebatarle la ilusión y la esperanza.

Poco a poco, la respiración del moreno pareció calmarse, y lentamente volvió a alzar la cabeza para buscar aquellos ojos irisados y le repitiese una vez más que todo iba a salir bien.

Hasta que, callando su intento de hablar una vez más, el príncipe definitivamente se sentó en el regazo del mayor.

-¿Puedo pedir mi último deseo?

A Cora-san le entristeció súbitamente que el chico entonase una frase así. No es como si mañana fuese a morir. Al contrario, tendría más poderes que nadie sobre el reino, tendría la libertad de hacer lo que desease cuando desease. Estaba dispuesto incluso a acompañarle en su primer viaje oficial hacia la superficie para que la vieran juntos. Pero para Law, ponerle una corona en la cabeza era como decapitarle.

-No puedo poner un explosivo en el salón del trono.

Eso hizo que el moreno esbozase una sonrisa ladeada ante la ingeniosa idea del rubio. Pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. –Sus tatuadas manos se posaron sobre los hombros de Cora-san a la par que se acercaba a su oído para poder bajar la voz y que quedase entre el mayor y él.- Quiero… poder dar un paseo esta noche en los jardines. Sólo una hora. –Pidió poniendo casi cara de cachorro marino. El rey marino con aspecto de oso polar pareció ver divertida aquella expresión, y no dudó en imitarla.

-¿Estás loco? –Dijo en el mismo tono que el príncipe.- Doflamingo te tiene prohibido salir de aquí. Si se entera nos matará.

-No tiene por qué enterarse…. –Musitó el joven, mirando hacia otra parte como si aquel asunto no fuese con él.

-Se me puede caer el pelo, Law.

-Será solo una hora. Nadie se enterará.

El animal al lado del moreno dio un fuerte lametón a la mejilla del rubio.

Maldito cabroncete.

Tenía por seguro que su hermano les iba a decapitar al momento o a fulminar con aquel enorme tridente si se enteraba de lo que había consentido hacer, pero por otra parte…

Law se merecía una última hora de libertad.

Cuando el joven príncipe vio claramente en los ojos del rubio que le iba a consentir una vez más, estalló en ánimo y júbilo y rápidamente tiró de los brazos del que consideraba un padre para dar vueltas en la habitación agitando la cola con fuerza para crear burbujas. Burbujas que Bepo intentaba comerse, pensando que podría cazarlas todas con su potente mandíbula.

-¡Pero…!

Entonces todo el jolgorio se detuvo unos segundos, durante los cuales tanto Law como su amigo el rey marino se le quedaron mirando totalmente hipnotizados.

-Tienes que prometerme a cambio que mañana te comportarás e irás a la coronación.

-Sí, lo prometo. Iré.

-Law, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Nada de mentiras.

-Ya te he dicho que sí. –Insistió el moreno, sonriendo con algo de suavidad a Cora-san, el cual tenía las cejas caídas en preocupación.- ¿Por dónde será? ¿Por la ventana? ¿Por las cocinas? –Preguntó ansioso de saber cómo harían la jugarreta y burlarían toda la seguridad de palacio.

-Tengo una idea mucho mejor.

* * *

><p>Una enorme mano se cernió sobre la capucha que cubría la bulliciosa cabeza del futuro rey. Capucha que, obviamente, cubría casi por completo su rostro para que nadie pudiese ser capaz de reconocerlo. El menor iba completamente abrazado al rubio, quien llevaba también una larga capa que cubría casi al completo los brillos de su cola, así como los de Law.<p>

Debían pasar desapercibidos hasta los jardines como fuese.

Esconder a dos tritones había sido sencillo. Sin embargo, que Bepo estuviese nadando tras ellos como un violador persigue a su próxima víctima no era para nada algo común. Llamaba mucho la atención, pero con suerte todo el mundo lo pasaría por alto y seguiría a sus cosas.

Se quedaron congelados cuando por delante pasó una sirvienta con una enorme pompa que portaba en su interior cantidad de ropajes sucios que debían ser lavados antes de mañana.

Por poco, pensó el mayor, volviendo a tirar del moreno hacia la salida.

Ambos hicieron una educada reverencia a los soldados que vigilaban la entrada y, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de las puertas de palacio, el moreno hizo amago de quitarse la capucha.

-No, aquí no. Si alguien te reconoce estamos perdidos. –Detuvo al menor sosteniéndole las manos. – Nos costará acceder a los jardines. Desde aquí deberíamos nadar para dar la vuelta y…

-Cora-san. –Llamó la atención del mayor para que le escuchase.- Con cualquier sitio me conformo.

-Pero tú querías…

-Lo sé. –Le detuvo antes de que se lamentase si quiera por un segundo. Ya estaba haciendo demasiado por él, no era momento ahora que habían hecho la mitad del trabajo de arriesgarse a perder su hora de libertad y estar encerrado hasta la coronación.- Pero prefiero un lugar donde podamos estar solos.

Corazón pareció entender al momento sus intenciones, y simplemente sonrió con efusividad y asintió.

-Entonces vamos por aquí.

De esa forma, los dos cuerpos de los tritones se desvanecieron entre los callejones de la enorme ciudad en la que se adentraban. Con un extrañamente amigable rey marino siguiéndoles contento mientras movía su peludo rabo.

No hacía falta nadar mucho para llegar a donde quería, y eso era bueno. De esa manera podrían aprovechar más el tiempo y estar lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los ciudadanos.

Allí, en ese enorme campo de coral, nadie advertiría su presencia. Apenas una sirena o dos al día pasaban a recoger el preciado material para hacer abalorios, si es que pasaban. Cuando él y su hermano Doffy eran niños, les encantaba ir allí a matar las horas jugando, cuando sólo eran dos niños pobres de un barrio muy humilde.

Había muchos recuerdos por todas partes.

La verdad es que siempre quiso llevar allí a Law, pero con lo estirados que eran el resto de consejeros del palacio, le resultaba casi imposible sacarle más allá de los jardines, por miedo a que el "joven príncipe cogiese cualquier enfermedad de los plebeyos". Eran todos unos sinvergüenzas. El mismo Doflamingo estaba deseando más que nadie que se muriesen de una vez esos vejestorios para poder elegir él mismo a otros más certeros y menos arrogantes.

Pero en fin, como dice el refrán: más vale tarde que nunca.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó con una sonrisa el mayor, quitándose ahora sí la capucha. Estaban a salvo allí.

Law no tenía palabras para describir la belleza que interceptaba con la vista. Extensiones kilométricas de hermoso coral se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista. No comprendía cómo nadie le había llevado allí antes. Era muy hermoso, y parecía ser que Bepo opinaba exactamente lo mismo, porque el rey marino no dudó en nadar por encima del campo en círculos esperando a los juegos y mimos.

El moreno, por última vez, alzó la vista con duda hacia Corazón, el cual le regaló un asentimiento junto con una sonrisa.

No necesitó más.

Se quitó a toda prisa la capa para poder nadar a toda prisa hacia su amigo, el cual ya le esperaba con sus potentes colmillos fuera.

De verdad, no comprendía cómo Law podía ser tan serio y frío para unas cosas pero para otras como jugar con un oso polar ser como un crío.

Bueno, por lo menos era feliz así.

Y la verdad, quería que esa sonrisa le perdurase en el rostro eternamente.

Si pudiese, congelaría el tiempo y enmarcaría aquello que sus ojos grababan a fuego en el interior de sus recuerdos. Pero no quiso participar. Por el contrario, se quedó sentado encima de una gran roca recubierta con algas y coral y se limitó a velar por su bienestar desde la lejanía.

No le hizo falta decirle que no se alejase mucho porque, a fin de cuentas, era un chico muy responsable.

-Grrr… -Gruñó el oso polar al príncipe, queriendo jugar y divertirse como tanto le gusta. Empezó a mover las patas de manera amenazante, buscando provocar al tritón para que se tirase encima e hiciese de nuevo el primer movimiento.

Por el contrario, Law prefirió dejarse llevar más por su astucia, y negó con la cabeza a la par que se lanzó a la inmensidad del campo de coral para echar una carrera. La adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, liberando de una vez por todas el estrés que le había agarrotado los músculos y la sensación de asfixia.

El agua le acariciaba las mejillas a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, mientras el rey marino le seguía sin esfuerzo alguno.

Llegaron entonces a un brusco cambio de altura, un enorme accidente geográfico que les hacía caer grácilmente hacia el fondo como si de una pluma se tratase en el aire. Sólo era una pequeña grieta.

Nada que no pudiesen solventar nadando como han estado haciendo.

Pero era divertido dejarse llevar, sentir otra vez con fuerza el bombeo rápido del corazón ante la emoción y la felicidad momentánea de la que gozaba ahora.

Los problemas no se habían ido de su cubo de basura, pero al menos ahora la mierda no le daba en cara, ni si quiera podía olerla.

Lentamente, la gravedad les hundía a más y más profundidad, tirando de ellos hacia las oscuras profundidades desde donde unos extraños ojos amarillentos les observaban con recelo.

Ojos indiscretos.

Ojos que, al parecer, el joven príncipe ni si quiera había advertido. Ni el mismo Bepo, que tenía siempre sus agudizados sentidos pendientes de todo, había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que algo o alguien los miraba desde el espesor de la negrura.

Anhelando su momento de debilidad para estrujar y destruir la poca paz que albergaba su agitado corazón.

-Bepo. –Le pidió el moreno al animal, el cual le miraba desde su lado derecho volviendo a nadar a su alrededor.- Volvamos arriba.

Se lo estaba pasando bien, pero era consciente de que no era prudente alejarse demasiado. No es que no se pudiese defender solo, pero prefería ser precavido y conservar todas las escamas en su sitio. Aunque la ciudad pareciese hermosa desde fuera, también tenía una oscura ponzoña entre los baldosines de coral de las callejuelas.

No podía permitirse preocupar a Cora-san.

Agitó la cola para nadar hacia arriba y volver a su campo de visión, queriendo que viera que el voto de confianza que le había otorgado fue con un buen motivo y que se lo había ganado.

Pero algo se enredó en un extremo.

Bajó la cabeza alarmado, pero suspiró al ver que sólo era un alga rebelde que se le había enredado en la aleta caudal.

Se llamó tonto a sí mismo y se inclinó para liberar su miembro y volver ahora sí a la superficie.

O eso al menos le hubiese gustado.

Porque algo de grandes proporciones atrapó su cuerpo con demasiada rapidez. Y ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de alzar la voz cuando otra gran extremidad le cubrió la boca para que no lo hiciese.

¡Hmm…! –Intentó pronunciar palabra, mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado a los rincones más oscuros de la grieta.

Bepo, alertado por aquellos sonidos, estiró sus peludas orejas hacia el sonido que emitía el príncipe y emitió un potente rugido, dispuesto a atacar con tal de liberar a su amigo.

Cargó de manera furiosa contra aquellos tentáculos que apresaban el delgado cuerpo de Law, y ciertamente alcanzó a arañar y morder una de las extremidades. Sin embargo, aquel Kraken contaba con una ventaja numérica muy superior y zarandeó al pequeño rey marino y no paró hasta estrangularlo y golpearlo contra el duro muro de roca.

"¡Bepo!" es lo que quiso gritar el moreno, pero él mismo sentía la opresión brutal sobre sus huesos y poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a perder su fuerza vital como si se escapara de una regadera. Estiró la única mano libre hacia su amigo blanco, el cual quedó flotando de mala manera contra una enorme roca, casi a la deriva.

"Bepo…"

Pero por mucho que intentase hablar, no lo iba a conseguir.

Si solo hubiese estado atento, si hubiese visto venir el peligro, no estaría sucediendo aquello. Si Bepo salía mal parado de esa no se lo perdonaría jamás. ¿Qué clase de futuro rey consiente tales vergüenzas como esas sobre su persona? Ser cazado por una bestia marina con tanta facilidad debería ser motivo suficiente como para quitarle la corona que le pretendían colocar en la cabeza.

A medida que el Kraken le alejaba y le arrastraba hacia el fondo, más negro se volvía todo para sus ojos. Apenas veía por culpa de la ausencia de luz, e incluso le costaba respirar. Apenas podía distinguir formas a su alrededor, y algunos peces de extraños ojos y formas empezaban a verse de forma borrosa. Pero, contrariado, algo parecía iluminarse al fondo del todo. Algo como una extraña calavera gigante de ballena. No pudo más que asombrarse a pesar de encontrarse en ese estado tan deplorable.

Sin ser liberado como un sucio preso, la bestia con tentáculos entró en aquel extraño habitáculo y lanzó al joven príncipe al interior.

El golpe contra el hueso que conformaba el suelo era duro, y por tanto doloroso.

Se frotó la barbilla demasiadas veces para su gusto, y tuvo que parpadear algo mareado por la falta de oxígeno. Apenas distinguía las siluetas que parecían moverse a su alrededor.

Se levantó como haría un borracho que acaba de caerse: a trompicones y de un lado a otro. Se frotó los ojos varias veces y se giró rápidamente para intentar salir y volver con su amigo. Ya que el Kraken no le había matado, tenía que ayudar a Bepo. Y tras eso cogería a Cora-san y volverían a palacio.

En cuando su cola se agitó para nadar hacia la puerta la bestia le rugió enfadada y le cerró el paso.

¿Estaba atrapado?

Ahora que podía atender más a su alrededor, se pudo percatar de cientos de cosas nuevas que sus ojos jamás habrían imaginado ver.

Estanterías repletas de tarros de cristal con extraños… objetos dentro. Algunos parecían órganos de seres vivos, como un corazón de pez pulmonado, unos ojos en otro, e incluso vio a través del cristal una vejiga natatoria intacta. Fascinante.

Aunque le resultaría más interesante y curioso si no fuese porque una horrible bestia no le dejaba salir y le había obligado a entrar.

-Shurororo… ¿Te has perdido, joven Law?

La voz le alertó enseguida de que alguien más estaba en aquella extraña habitación.

Y la imagen no tenía desperdicio. Hacía mucho que sus ojos grises no captaban la imagen de una medusa. Quedaban pocas de su especie en el reino, e incluso se decía que tenían muy mala fama. Aquel extraño ser nadó grácilmente de un lado a otro entre sus estanterías. Parecía buscar algo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –Bramó valientemente el moreno. No tendría ahí su fiel espada, pero con los puños se manejaba de lo lindo. Si tenía que arrancarle la cabeza al variopinto secuestrador no tenía reparos.

-¡Calma, calma! –Alzó las manos en son de paz, poniendo una asquerosa pero amable sonrisa entre sus mejillas.- ¡No os alarméis, alteza! –Hizo entonces una exagerada reverencia en la que una serie de connotaciones inapropiadas le sugerían a la mente de Law que no debería estar allí.- Perdonad los modales de mi Kraken, no sabe tratar a gente de vuestro estatus social… shurorororo…

El menor buscó con la mirada rápidamente algo con lo que atacar a la medusa, y en cuanto un largo bastón entró en su campo de visión lo entalló velozmente y con elegancia. Tal y como le habían enseñado en palacio.

El extraño ser puso cara de circunstancia y se alejó un poco por si al príncipe le daban malas ideas y le golpeaba hasta morir. Por no decir que tenía los cojones de corbata.

-¡Por favor, no toméis conclusiones precipitadas, eso sería una incorrección por vuestra parte! –Apartó con los dedos la punta del bastón de su cara, y se acercó glotonamente hacia el tritón con una sonrisa.- No os da reparo intentar herirme, a mí, que soy quien intenta ayudaros tan encarecidamente…

-¿Ayudarme? –A pesar de la confusión de aquellas palabras, no dejó de amenazar a la medusa por ello con el garrote.

-Así es. –Y el pececillo mordió el anzuelo como un tonto.- ¡Qué aburrida y solitaria es mi vida aquí, aislado del mundo…! –Dramáticamente se dejó caer sobre una acolchada superficie que hacía seguramente de cama para aquella medusa.- Seguro que vos sois capaz de hacer lo que os plazca cuando os plazca...

El joven príncipe fue a responder con serenidad como le habían educado, pero ante la resonancia de aquellas palabras en su cabeza le producía un martilleo irritante. Bajó al guardia y a su vez bajó su arma improvisada.

Bingo.

-¿Sucede algo, príncipe?

Law fue a contestar, pero fue cortado inmediatamente por la medusa.

-Shuroro…~ no hace falta que respondáis, era una pregunta trampa. Conozco perfectamente lo que tanto os aflige. Anheláis con todas vuestras fuerzas ser libre, ¿no es cierto?

-Tú no sabes nada. –Espetó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Al contrario, sé mucho! Desde aquí me entero de muchas cosas… como que os obligan a aceptar la corona. Cuánta crueldad… -Hace una pausa dramática, pero enseguida retoma aquella pérfida sonrisa de rata de alcantarilla.- ¡Aun así, yo no puedo reteneros! ¡Marchaos si tanto deseáis volver a palacio!

No.

Él no quería volver a palacio.

Él quería… no.

Anhelaba ser libre de elegir su futuro.

Y cuanto más pensaba en lo que le esperaba el día de mañana, más se le encogía el estómago.

Como un cordero caminando hacia el matadero, formuló la pregunta cuya curiosidad le obligaba a formular.

-¿Y qué crees que puedes hacer tu?

Ya estaba en el cepo.

-Muchas cosas, su majestad. –Realizó otra vomitiva reverencia al chico.- Podría, no sé, por ejemplo… -Fingió meditar hasta soltar su bomba.- daros un ticket de ida hacia la superficie.

¿¡La superficie!?

¿Pero qué clase de plancton se había comido aquella medusa?

-No digas sandeces. Me voy.

Intentó salir una vez más por la puerta, e incluso el Kraken ahora parecía querer dejarle salir.

-¿Acaso no deseáis salir del mar? Shurororo…~ desde luego, seguro que allí Doflamingo no podría obligarte a hacer lo que él quisiese. Serías totalmente libre. ¿No suena idílico?

-Los tritones no podemos vivir en la superficie.

-Error, querido. –Nadó con diversión alrededor del delgado cuerpo del príncipe, quizá con cierta sorna.- Soy el mejor científico que encontrarás jamás en millones de kilómetros a la redonda… Pero no quiero presionaros.

Se alejó entonces del moreno y fingió que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando alguno de sus tarros mientras esperaba a que el corderito colocase él solo la cabeza en la guillotina.

-Pero no es posible… -Entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose confuso por momentos.

-Error otra vez, shurorororo~

No podía irse a la superficie y abandonar toda forma de vida conocida bajo el mar. No podía dejar atrás a todos sus amigos y a su familia.

Pero, a pesar de todo, el peso de la corona invisible sobre su cabeza era muy pesado…

Y no podía dejar de pensar en que la oferta era muy suculenta.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –Preguntó desconfiando de aquel desconocido. Nadie hacía favores tan grandes a nadie gratis.

-Bueno, eso ya lo hablaremos mañana… si es lo que deseas, claro. A la hora de la coronación, ven y te haré completamente libre de tooodas tus obligaciones…~ te estaré esperando con ansias…

No tenía claro que fuese a aceptar. No, de hecho, no iba a aceptar algo tan burdo como eso.

No iba a cambiar a sus seres queridos por nada del mundo.

Por lo que cerrando los ojos con fuerza Law salió nadando a toda velocidad de aquel habitáculo y se marchó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia arriba.

No quería escuchar más palabrería.

Tenía claras sus prioridades.

O… eso pensaba.

* * *

><p>Pues aquí acaba el capítulo segundo, toma cliffhanger que os he dejado. Parece que lo hago aposta a veces eh? xDDDD<p>

Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendo. Sé que todos estaréis recordando la escena de la película… dulces e inocentes criaturas… jejeje…

Os aseguro que no es como os lo esperáis. O puede que sí, quien sabe (¿)

¿Me merezco un review? ^^


End file.
